Dilemma
by tsukinohikari-hime
Summary: Haruhi confessed her true feeling for Kyouya but he reject it that's why she left & transfer to Crossacademy where she met new friends namely hinokahoko&crossyuuki. 3 girls who have the same dilemma in loving someone. this is a ouran/vk/la corda crossover
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Ouran

Author's Note: Hi! there i'm new here. that's why i dont know if this is a good start of anything. reading fanfic and being an avid fan of anime/manga just inspires me make my own.

that is why i think i should say it or rather write it like any other authors in this fanfic.

"I do not own Ouran nor la corda'd Oro and neither Vampire Knight. i'm just an avid of this three anime. this is a vampire night/la corda crossover."

your comments will be appreciated.

thank you

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye Ouran

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I can't return your feeling."

Haruhi wiggled her head and spoke to herself, "Argh! Why does his word still linger in my mind?! I have to forget about it." She then knocked her head and said "Baka! Haruhi, why did you even confess to him?

You know already his answer even if you don't ask him. His as rich bastard and your just a commoner.

That's right I'm just a commoner that's why he can't love me". Haruhi looked so glooming thinking that her family status that's why he can't love her.

Knock! Knock! Knock! The door opened.

"Haru-chan, are you done packing?" Ranka asked.

"Almost done, Otosan", she replied to her father.

"Is this really necessary?" her father asked her looking so sad.

"Hai! Otosan. If I don't leave Ouran I can't forget about him' she explained.

Ranka rush to his daughter to give her a hug.

"Oh! My Haru-chan! Why does cupid have to be so cruel to you?! Of all the Host club members, cupid chose the shadow king for you to be your first love." He exclaimed.

Ranka tighten his hug towards Haruhi.

"Oh my poor! Poor daughter! Suffering her first heart ache" he continued.

"Otosan! Let go! I…I can't breathe!" she told him while her face is turning violet.

Seeing the face of his daughter, Ranka release her. And spoke " Gome no sai! Haru-chan, I got carried away".

He then caress his daughter's hair and said "Demo, I thought Kyouya-kun would be it to be my daughter's lover. I guess I was wrong. He only gave you a heart ache. If I knew this would happen… I …"

Feeling a bit guilty match-making his daughter and Kyouya that he can't continue what he was suppose to say. Haruhi tapped her father's shoulder to console him.

Then Ranka spoke "I should have been kind to that Blondie or to the twins, one of them could be a good match for my Haru-chan. Or to Hani-kun, nah! His too small for her. Maybe the tall guy can be better. What's his name again, Haru-chan?"

Ranka turn to see the face of his daughter whose aura is like she could kill somebody. Feeling the dark aura of his daughter, he went in the small corner of the room scared at the wrath of the demon in the presence of his adorable daughter. When Haruhi saw the action of her father she stop taunting him. She returns to her job packing her belongings.

Seeing that his daughter had calmed down, Ranka helped his daughter packed her baggage.

For about a few minutes, the room was so quiet it's like the Ranka and Haruhi are contented in the silent bonding they are having. When suddenly, Ranka spoke in a low voice, "I just hope you made the right decision".

"Me too, I hope this is right", she replied at looking at her father's face.

"Demo, have you told them that you're leaving tomorrow?" Ranka asked.

"No, only Chairman Souh knows that I'm transferring" she exclaimed.

"My! My Haru-chan that's so uncute. They are your friends. Don't be so cruel to them. And especially to your self". Ranka said in a fatherly like manner.

"I don't know how to face them" she explained.

Then Haruhi handed her father two envelope and said to him "That is why, Otosan, can you please give this letter to them the day after I leave".

Ranka took the envelopes that had been given by his daughter. He looked at the envelope and saw the label. One of the envelope is named for the host club while the other is fro Kyouya.

Ranka made a sigh then replied to her, "I guess this is the only thing I can do for my beloved daughter." he give her a quick hug and then continue, "Alright! I'll give it to them and then punch Kyouya's beautiful face for hurting my Haru-chan."

"Otosan!? don't hurt Kyouya-senpai!" She said.

"Okie!Okie! No punchy thingy" he replied to her.

"Just give them the letters" she said.

"Hai!" he replied.

Morning came, it was the day of Haruhi's departure. Outside the apartment building where the Fujioka lived, Ranka was waiting for his daughter.

"Haru-chan! Hurry up! The taxi is here. I've already loaded your bags" he shouted.

"Hai! Hai! I'm coming! I'll just locked the door" she shouted back.

"Alright! But hurry you might missed your train" he said.

Haruhi took one last looked at their apartment, the small but cozy room that she shared with her father. And then she thought to herself, "I'm going to miss this apartment".

Inside the taxi…

"Otosan, can we please go first to Ouran High before we go to the train station?" Haruhi asked.

Ranka nod in reply and told the driver to go to Ouran Gakuen.

A few minutes later they reach their destination. The taxi stopped infront of the gate of Ouran.

Inside the taxi…

"Haruhi, are you sure you don't want to go inside to bid farewell to your friends" Ranka asked his daughter.

"Hai! I just want to take one last look at my former school" she replied.

A limousine passed by the taxi and went directly inside the school premises. Inside the passenger's seat of the limo, a boy with glasses is busy encoding his schedule for the day in his laptop not noticing the taxi and not even knowing who's inside that yellow cab. When suddenly he paused typing and said "Haruhi".

Meanwhile inside the taxi…

"Let's go now" Haruhi said.

"Alright! Please drive us to the train station" Ranka said. And with this the dirver starts his engine.

Haruhi closed his eyes and said in a very low voice that only she can hear,

"Sayonnara Ouran Gakuen,

Sayonnara Kyouya—senpai"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Cross Academy

Chapter 2: Welcome to Cross Academy

Knock! Knock! Knock!

_"Come in"_ replied by a male voice inside the room.

A girl with a creamy complexion and brown shoulder-level haired opened the door.

_"Yuuki-chan! You came!"_ the man inside the room bounce like a child to hug the girl in front of the door.

_"Chairman, you called for me that's why I came",_ Yuuki replied as-a-matter of fact.

_"Just call me Otosan, Yuuki-chan",_ said the man.

Being unnoticed, two other girls where looking at the father-and-daughter scene. One of these girls is Haruhi and the other girl that has a red-haired that's length is the same as Yuuki's hair.

Haruhi examine the chairman's behavior.

_"Kaien Cross, the founder and chairman of the Cross Academy. This guy reminds me of the people in Ouran",_ she thought.

Meanwhile in the father-and-daughter scene, Yuuki was feeling irritated. Suddenly she remembers her purpose in coming to the chairman's office. She then looked around and noticed two other girls in the room.

_"Otosan, who are they?"_ Yuuki asked the chairman referring the girls.

_"Oh!? I almost forgot"_ said the Chairman. Clearing his throat, he spoke again. _"Yuuki, I want you to meet our new day class students, Fujioka Haruhi and Hino Kahoko. Fujioka-san, Hino-san, this is my daughter Yuuki. Starting today, you three are going to be classmates and will share the same room in the sun dorm."_

Haruhi and Kahoko bowed their heads toward Yuuki. They spoke in chorus, _"Nice to meet you Cross Yuuki"_

_"Nice to meet you, too, Fujioka-san, Hino-san, you can call me by my first name. Assume that we are going to be good friends"_ she replied to them with a smile.

Seeing how friendly Yuuki was towards them. Haruhi spoke _"Then it might as well be good if you also call us in our first name."_

_"I agree with Haru-chan, feel free to call me Kahoko"_ she said.

The chairman was so happy seeing that the three damsels get along with each other that he spoke in a candid way _" Kawaii!! My daughter has found new friends now. I didn't expect it to be so fast."_

The chairman pushed away the three girls out of his room. He spoke to them, _"Now you three cute girls go along classes will start about an hour. Yuuki can tour you to the academy in that span of time. Don't worry about your belongings; it is already placed in your room"._

"_Ok then, shall we go now Haru-chan, Kaho-chan?"_ Yuuki asked her new friends in a bubbly way.

Haruhi and Kahoko looked at each other then to Yuuki and replied to her in chorus _"Hai! Let's go, Yuuki-chan"._

Before the three damsels could walked not far away of the chairman's office. The chairman spoke" Oh! Wait! Haru-chan! Yuuki-chan! Kaho-chan! Hearing the chairman the three stopped walking and looked at his direction. They waited for him to say something.

_"Welcome to Cross Academy,"_ the chairman said to them in a host club way, like a Tamaki manner.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Class Students

A/n: thank you for finding my story interesting

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Night Class Students

Haruhi's first day in Cross Academy went well

Haruhi's first day in Cross Academy went well. She found new friends in the form of Kahoko and Yuuki. They became her seatmates. As expected Haruhi have been praised by their entire professor for being a bright student.

"Wow! Haru-chan you're really brave to answer in our ethic professor's questions. Yagari-sensei is really scary. Your like a heroine, Haru-chan" praised by Kahoko while putting her last books back in her bag.

"Oh! That's nothing. I think I'm kinda used in seeing scary face people. Hmm… I think Kyouya-senpai's father is scarier than Yagari-sensei"Haruhi bluntly said.

"Huh?! Who's Kyouya? Is he your boyfriend?" asked Kahoko.

Haruhi was shocked about the words of Kahoko that she turned red. She thought to herself, "Baka! Haruhi why are you still thinking of Kyouya! Boyfriend?! His not my boyfriend. His just the reason why my heart is aching."

"Neh!? Haru-chan that Kyouya is your boyfriend, right?" Kahoko said to Haruhi.

"N – no.. His just one of my friends in Ouran." Haruhi replied in a sweat drop manner.

"Oh!? Are you sure? Then why are you blushing?" teased Kahoko.

"N – no … I'm not blushing" lied Haruhi.

"Oh no!" Yuuki cried.

The two other girls looked at the direction of their new friend who's in a state of panic.

"Relax, Yuuki-chan, Yagari-sensei dismissed us five minutes earlier before the bell rings" Kahoko said to calm her friend.

Haruhi then spoke in-a-matter-of-fact manner, "Kaho-chan we're the only students who are left in this room."

"Eh!?" Kahoko was shocked about this piece of information. So she scans her surroundings that proved Haruhi's right.

"I assumed that all our classmates are in the gate of the moon dorm waiting for the night class students." Haruhi continued.

Yuuki and Kahoko looked shocked at what Haruhi said.

Seeing that her two friends' faces she point at the window and said, "Look at the window, there are two buildings across each other which are separated by water and trees. I assumed that our dorm, the sun dorm, is in the right side while the moon dorm is on the left side wherein you can see near the gate a bunch of girls in black uniform."

"You're right Haru-chan. But how did you make your assumption?" said Yuuki.

"One of our female classmates told me and Kaho-chan." replied Haruhi.

"Yes! I remember Yori-chan told us that night class students are popular in this school because of their beautiful faces" said Kahoko.

"Gome no sai! Kaho-chan! Haru-chan! I must go now as a Prefect I have to make sure that no night class students touch any of the day class students as stated in the rule book of the Academy. Ja ne!" Yuuki said to them and with that she rushed outside the room.

"W – wait! Yuuki-chan" shouted Kahoko.

"She's fast" said Haruhi.

"Let's go! Haru-chan" kahoko said and grab the wrist of Haruhi.

"W- where are we going, Kaho-chan?" asked Haruhi still not being released by Kahoko.

"We're going to the moon dorm to see for ourselves the night class students" explained Kahoko.

"B – but I want to go to the library before it closed to us day class students" said Haruhi.

A few minutes later Kahoko and Haruhi are infront of the gate of the moon dorm.

"Please back away of the gate! And please make space for the night class students to walked in" shouted the Prefect, Yuuki.

"Wow! This place is so crowded. The rumors must be true; night class students must be beautiful to be popular in this Academy. What do you think, Haru-chan?" said Kahoko.

"I'm not interested to know. They are like those rich bastards in my former school" said Haruhi.

"I see. So that Kyouya is not one of those rich bastards you're referring to or maybe.." Kahoko looked at Haruhi in a teasing manner.

Haruhi shiver at those words of Kahoko. She thinks of a way on how to escape her friend's question. Then she spoke," Kaho-chan the gate is opening."

Haruhi was right the gate of the moon dorm opened. The crowd dominated by fan girls go wild seeing their adored night class students. This made Haruhi separated from Kahoko.

"Idol-senpai!", one of the fan girls shouted.

Haruhi looked at the direction on to whom the fan girl shouted. She saw six gorgeous guys in white uniform that were making there way in the crowd. This reminds Haruhi of the six lovely boys in her former school.

"Aren't they like the Host club" the girl from behind Haruhi said.

Haruhi turned to look at the girl who said it. She was shocked to see a familiar face,"Renge-chan?!"

"Hi! Haru-chan!" greeted by Renge.

"I – I thought you went back in France?" Haruhi said clueless of why the girl was infront of her.

Renge didn't answer to her question but instead gave a trivia about the night students, "Do you know Haru-chan the student's specifically the night students of this school are not only famous to their collegues but also in the area of their interest. Look at that red-haired guy over there."

Haruhi notice the only red-haired guy in the night class and nod in reply to Renge that she sees him.

"He's name is Senri Shiki. The youngest male top model in Japan" Renge continued.

Behind Shiki, Haruhi noticed a blond-haired guy. He reminds her of Tamaki of Ouran. Haruhi asked Renge, "Who's that guy behind Shiki?"

"Oh him!? He's Ichiou Takuma. He looks like Tamaki, right Haru-chan?" said Renge.

"Hai! Are they related?" Haruhi asked.

" No they're not related. But I think Kyouya-kun knows him. The Ichiou family are famously known in the medicine world. And he is the heir of their company."

Hearing Kyouya's name made Haruhi's heartbeat stop. She thought to herself, "Compose yourself Haruhi Renge knows nothing. Calm down!".

Then Renge spoke "Haru-chan, why did you leave Ouran High?"

Again Haruhi was shocked but replied " Gome no sai, Renge-chan, but I have to go to the library. Ja ne!" with that Haruhi ran as fast as she can away from the crowd, away from Renge.

Meanwhile…

"Ah.. Haru-chan's right it's a waste of time waiting to see the night class students. Yah they're adorable looking guys, but Tsukimori-kun is much adorable especially when he play his violin." Kahoko said to herself. Saying the guy's name made her heart skip a bit. She sigh to herself. Suddenly one of the fan girls bumped into Kahoko that made her fell in the grass.

One of the night class students noticed the rven-haired girl. He was shocked to see her in this place. He spoke in a low voice that only he can hear "Kaho-chan?!" then he touch his necklace; a pendant which seems to be like a tooth, a vampire fang.

"Ouch! My hips hurt" Kahoko said.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked Kahoko as he helped her stand.

"My hips hurt but I'll be fine" she replied while her left hand is on her hips.

"You have a cut in your right wrist", said the guy who helped her while caressing Kahoko's skin near her wound.

"Oh! That must be caused of the bracelet of that fan girl". She said slowly looking at the guy who's caressing her. She was strucked to see a blonde male guy who have an angelic face. Then she heard one of the fan girls saying "That new student is lucky being noticed by Idol-senpai". Upon hearing those words, Kahoko's face looks embrassed.

Out of nowhere, Yuuki jumped and landed between Aidou and Kahoko breaking their hand connection. She grab her friend leading Kahoko away from Aidou. And spoke to him, "Aidou-senpai, you know the rules!"

"Hai! Hai! I know. She had a wound on her wrist – " he replied but was stopped by the raven-haired guy of the night class student. He spoke in a mild voice, "Aidou, leave the new student to the committee of discipline. Let's go". With his words the blonde guy, Aidou, followed him.

The raven-haired guy looked at the direction of Yuuki and the wounded Kahoko, and said. "Take care of yourself, Ms Prefect". Before he leaves with the other night class students, he gave his warmest smile to Yuuki.

Yuuki blushed seeing his smile. she replied to him, "Hai Kaname-senpia" then bowed as a sign of respect to her senior.

A few minutes later while the night class students are walking the oranged-haired guy spoke to his cousin, Aidou, "Hanabusa, don't ever touch her again"

"Who are you referring to, Yuuki or the girl who have the same necklace that you have, Kain?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Gloomy Hosts

June 5, 2008

A/N: Sorry for the late update

thanks for the reviews pinchmaster, idioticsmile, bunnykim89 and thelyntleoffair

i really appreciate it

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Gloomy Hosts

Today is a very different day in the 3rd floor Music room of Ouran High School. Although every single day, different events happen in that room. But today is not the same day as of those days unlike in the past all hosts gave their precious smile to all their customers. Today no host wants to work, to display their beauty, especially their King. Because of this, all the customers are so disappointed in not seeing their favorite host.

Seeing the sign posted in the big Victorian door of the music room. One of the regular customers shouted in shocked, "Eh!? The Host Club is temporarily closed?!" then she fainted.

"Uh! Too bad I won't see Haruhi today" said one of the regular customers of Haruhi in dismay.

Then suddenly the door opened. 5 boys went out of the room. The fan girls went wild seeing their presence.

"Iyay! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Ah! Honey-senpai!! Mori-senpai!"

"Ah! Kyouya!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, our princesses. But do feel free to see our website. We have there the latest photos of your favorite host, and an auction on Honey-senpai's cutest baby picture" Kyouya said in a business manner.

Hearing does last words of Kyouya made the fan girls wild especially the customers of Honey-senpai. They assure Kyouya that they'll visit the host club's website. Then out of the blue, one of the fan girls asked,

"Demo, why is the club temporarily close?"

"Well, it's because Tono is grieving" Kaoru replied in a sad voice. While Hikaru opened the door widely, letting the fan girls see their King's situation.

Tamaki's is kneeling on the floor crying at the picture frame in front of him. The picture frame is placed on a table surrounded with white roses, a candle at each side and 3 incenses at the center.

"Oh! My precious daughter! Why did you leave daddy?!" Tamaki whaled and elegantly wiped the tears on his cheeks.

The fan girls looked sad, almost crying, seeing Tamaki's actions.

Honey-senpai spoke "We all are grieving", and then whined, tightening his hug in his bunny rabbit, he ran inside the room like a child who just lost his marbles.

"Honey-senpai!" the twins' said in chorus.

Mori followed his cousin inside to comfort him.

"Poor Honey-senpai" Kaoru said sympathizing his senior. Then Hikaru hugged his brother, caressing his twin's hair, he spoke "It's ok, brother. I'm here you can lean on me".

"Kawai! The brotherly love" screamed the fan girls.

"Come on! Hikaru! Kaoru! Let's go inside" Kyouya said pushing the twins inside the room.

"Excuse us, ladies. We're really sorry about this scenario that you've seen" Kyouya said as he closed the door.

Kyouya examined the chaos of not having Haruhi around. Tamaki and Honey-senpai are competing in making the loudest cry. While Mori and the twins are comforting the two, Hikaru suddenly punch the wall and shouted, "Darn it! Haruhi why?! Why?!" teardrops flow in his cheeks after saying those last words.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted then hugged his twin.

* * *

Few hours before this scenario

--Flashback--

"Tono! Haruhi didn't come to our first class!" the twins informed Tamaki in chorus.

"Eh?! That's very unusual of Haruhi" Tamaki replied.

"Haruhi is a scholar she has to maintain her grade. Being absent gives her disadvantage in having a high grade" Kyouya said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Maybe she's really sick" Honey-senpai commented.

"Oh! No?! My precious daughter is sick!?" Tamaki whined.

"Ne, Takashi let's visit Haru-chan after classes are over" Honey-senpai said to his cousin.

Mori only nod to his cousin in reply.

"Ah! I want to come too!" Tamaki said in a childish manner wiggling his hand.

"Ok, you can come with us. We'll also bring strawberry cake for Haru-chan", said Honey in a candid way.

"Very well! Then the Host club will visit Haru-chan in his apartment after classes are over" Tamaki informed his members.

"But Tamaki, we have hosting after classes are over." Kyouya informed their King.

"Then, let's not host for today!" Honey suggested.

"Hai! I agree with Honey-senpai's suggestion. Okasan, our daughter needs us! That is why today the Host club is temporarily closed" Tamaki said.

"Demo! Tono.." the twins' said in unison.

"Eh?!" Tamaki looked at their direction.

"What if Haruhi's not really sick..." Hikaru said.

"..What if she got into an accident while walking to school" Kaoru said.

Then the twins looked at each other then said in chorus. "Tono! Maybe Haruhi's been kidnapped by those Lobelia primadonnas, again!?"

Tamaki shivers hearing those words from the twins, "Noo!!Okasan!! call your special police force. We need to rescue our precious daughter!!"

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Ah! Maybe that's Haru-chan knocking" Honey said.

"I'll open it" Tamaki said skipping to the door direction.

When he opened the door, he hug the person in front of him thinking that it was Haruhi. He spoke, "My precious daughter! You came! You made Daddy worried!"

Tamaki didn't notice that the person his really hugging is actually Ranka.

Ranka got so annoyed at Tamaki that he punch him on the head and spoke, "Baka! Who you calling your precious?!

"R – Ranka!? I t – thought you were Haruhi" Tamaki said.

"Good thing I wasn't really Haruhi. You almost choke me to death with your hug." Ranka said.

"Tono always do that to Haruhi" the twins informed Ranka.


	5. Chapter 5: To my beloved Hosts

Chapter 5:To my beloved Hosts

This is the continuation of the flashback why the Hosts feels gloomy

* * *

"Hey! You!" Ranka said referring to Tamaki who's in the corner of the room sitting on the floor hugging is knees.

Tamaki look around his surroundings then to Ranka pointing a finger in his chest he replied, "Eh?! Are you referring to me?!"

"Yes, I am referring to you. You're this club's president, right" said Ranka.

"Why, yes! I am!" Tamaki said proudly.

"Milord is back to his usual self", Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"I supposed I should give this to you to read it aloud for your members to hear" Ranka said throwing an envelope to Tamaki.

Luckily Tamaki catch the envelope and have a questioned face.

Suddenly Kyouya spoke leaning in the wall at the back of Ranka, "Ranka-san, where is Haruhi?"

"Hai! Ranka-san, do you know where Haru-chan is?" Honey asked Ranka.

"Honey-senpai's and Kyouya –senpai's right, neh, Ranka-san do you know where Haru-chan is?" said Kaoru.

"She never appeared in our first subject today. Do you happen to know why?" asked Hikaru to Ranka.

"I'm afraid you all won't see her for awhile." Ranka answered.

"Eh?!" said the Host club except for Kyouya and Mori.

"W-why?! What happened to her?!" Hikaru asked.

"Did she got into an accident?" said Honey-senpai hugging his usa-chan tightly.

"Or is she been kidnapped AGAIN by does girls from Lobelia Academy?" Hikaru said in worried.

"Mother! We need to rescue our precious daughter! Call your special police force!" Tamaki said to Kyouya.

"Baka! You Blondie shut up!" Ranka said.

With this the Host club king went back to his little corner.

"Ranka-san may I know what brought to here and where is Haruhi" Kyouya said coolly.

"I'm just here doing a favor for my daughter. That letter that I just gave will answer all your questions" said Ranka.

All eyes where in the envelope that Tamaki was holding.

Ranka then turn around walking to Kyouya's direction without anyone looking he spoke to Kyouya like a whisper that only he and Kyouya could hear. Clenching his tight left fist while holding an envelope in the other hand, "And this one is for you". Then he leaved the club.

"Eh! Milord open the envelope now!" Hikaru demanded.

"Ah! Oh yah I forgot!" said Tamaki.

"Yah! Tama-chan open it now" honey said while bouncing.

Tamaki looked at his members who are waiting for him to open the envelope.

_To my beloved Hosts:_

_Hikaru_

_Kaoru_

_Hani-senpia_

_Mori-senpia_

_Tamaki-senpai_

_&_

_Kyouya-senpai_

_ I'm sorry for making all of you worried for my disappearance. By the time your reading this letter I already left. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about my departure. It's just that I know you all will not let me leave. Please try to understand. This is my decision; after all I'm already indebt in the club. I think I don't have any reason in staying in._

_ We may not see each other for a long time, but I hope by the time that we meet again we can all smile and talk like we used to.  
_

_ Please remember that I do not left because I didn't like the Host Club. Honestly, at first I thought it was pathetic, but then again I realized after spending a lot of time with you all, that being a host wasn't bad at all. I really learned a lot from all of you. That is why I want to thank you for everything you've done for me._

_ Hikaru and Kaoru, my partners in crime, I'll always remember you for your brotherly love and the way you cherish each other. I actually envy you two for you have each other to depend on. I hope I had a sibling whom I could express a sibling love like you do. Take care of each other_

_ Hani-senpai, our Loli-shota, my cake companion, you are the only person that I knew who love sweet foods so much. I just hope you don't eat too much sweet for it maybe unhealthy for you. And you'll make Mori-senpai worried if anything bad happen to you._

_ Mori-senpai, my protector from Tamaki-senpai, try to voice out the thoughts that you have in mind, sometimes._

_ Tamaki-senpai, I do appreciate your passion for the commoner's way of leaving, but sometimes you loosen up too much._

_ And lastly, Kyouya-senpai, my shadow king, whom I could never reach._

_ I want you all to know that all of you will always have a place in my heart. For all of you made my stay in Ouran memorable. That is why you'll always be remembered by me._

_Until we meet again__,_

_Haruhi_

_P.S._

_Please do not look for me anymore._

_I really need space right now._

_Please respect my decision._

* * *

A/n: sorry for the late update.

I hope you like it although it's kinda dramatic.

I really do appreciate your reviews and for having my story in your story alert nn


	6. Chapter 6

Hello person,

Sorry this is not the new chapter

Sorry for not updating, I got me soo busy in my profession. But I'm rereading my work now. And will try to update ASAP. I want to hear from you. What do you want my next chapter be? It' been I awhile, I need your guide to inspire me to write.

I would love to know your feedback.

Thanks

Hikari


	7. Chapter 6:the real chapter

Hello everyone! It's been 3 years since I wrote this story, reality caught me. But now, I'm back. Hopefully I could finish it this year. and hopefully, you'd still like my story. BUT PLEASE leave

me a message. It will definitely bust me to write my next chapter.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Everybody in the music room was crying after hearing Haruhi's letter. The twins are walking in a synchronize way walking back and forth the room, the room. While Hani-senpai, Tamaki and Mori-senpai are silently seating in the couch all with a gloomy face.

"Mm-maybe Haruhi-chan left b-because she doesn't like the cake I gave her yesterday. It was my fault that's why Haruhi left" said Hani, then he start crying like a baby.

Mori comforted Hani like a baby saying, "It's not your fault Hani, Haruhi loved the cake you gave her"

"Mori-senpai is right. She ate the whole cake all by herself and had a contented smile when she finished" added Kaoru.

"Then why would Haruhi leave us? Is it because she had enough of our pranks, Kaoru? If that's the case, well stop making pranks to her. I'll call her and tell that to her",Hikaru said and dialed her number.

_"Sorry the number you have dialed is not yet in service. Please try your call later beep..beep.."_

"Her cellphone's off" said Hikaru

"M-maybe she's been captive by some alien, we need to save! Let's go save my precious daughter" said Tamaki

"Enough!" said Kyouya banging his hands on the table.

"Tamaki stop thinking out of this world explanation. Your just tired, all of us. Let's call it a day. Go home and take some rest. You all need to be good tomorrow for your clients to make up for the lost sale for today. We'll see Haruhi someday" he added.

"When will that happen? What if that someday won't come. We will never see Haruhi?" said Hikaru.

"Then will just have to move on and let go of the past" said Kyouya

"I hope we see Haruhi again.." said Hani.

When Kyouya thought everyone left to go home. He sat on the couch, took a deep breathe and got the letter out of his pocket. Then read it:

_Dear Kyouya,_

_Please don't think that it's your fault that I left the club. I did it for my own good. I want to be selfish for once because I need to guard my heart to be prepared in the real world. That's one of the _

_thing I learned from you. I know and I felt, you loved me like all of the members of our club in your own Kyouya way. But I will never be star in your gloomy girl will be so lucky to have _

_your love because I know I didn't. It was silly of me to think that you could loved me. But I get it now, we don't belong together. I love you but I need to let go, that is why I need to move on. I _

_don't I could look at you without feeling embarrassed. I don't want it to feel awkward between us and be noticed by everyone. I don't think I could face you at the moment and the club is too small_

_ for both of us. I don't want you to leave the club because they need you and you might not realize but you need them. _

_Maybe someday I could face you and talk & argue like the old times. But for now,_

_Goodbye Kyouya-senpai_

_Goodbye My Shadow King_

_You'll always be in my heart  
_

_Haruhi_

* * *

Don't forget to leave a message! ^_^


End file.
